Skid Marks and A Double Heart
by jennimiley
Summary: How does Ginny really feel about tattoos and what happens when she thinks Harry really has gotten one?


**Hi everyone! I'm back! Lots of people have added me and are following my stories. Thanks for all the reviews! Unfortunately my Ron and Hermione story is on a bit of hiatus. Writer's block, busy work schedule and generally life. However, I will continue to post random one shots as time permits.**

**Also, I'm not JKR, I don't own Harry Potter, I just love to write and her books are great inspiration.**

**This story has been in the works for a while. It's a one shot and there were several bits and pieces that led up to this final result. So, before the story begins I will give you the snippets that have resulted in the following story. And just in case anyone gets confused, the timeline is based on Ginny's years in school. Therefore if you see 4th year, its Ginny's 4th year. I had to keep backtracking and correcting mistakes because I kept forgetting that Ginny was a year behind.**

_"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Ginny as she sat on the common room floor, leaning against Harry's legs and reading the **Daily Prophet**. "Three Dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a Hippogriff tattooed across your chest."  
_

_Ron and Hermione both roared with laughter. Harry ignored them._

_"What did you tell her?"_

_"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho."  
_

_"Thanks," said Harry, grinning. "And what did you tell her Ron's got?"_

__

"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where."

_ ~ The Half Blood Prince_

_"I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo." ~ Ron Weasley_

_ ~ The Deathly Hallows_

_He was sweet as cotton candy at a county fair_

_He's a cold drink of water with butterscotch hair_

_He swore that he loved me_

_Well I guess he probably did_

_Cause when he rolled up his sleeve one day_

_I saw my name next to his_

_A new tattoo stining like a hornet_

_Two little hearts like a big red warning_

_I wasn't looking for a permanent thing_

_First comes the ink then comes the ring_

_Bye bye baby_

_I bet we could've made a bunch of sweet memories_

_You should've slowed down mister_

_Moving like a twister's just a little fast for me_

_So now it's zero to sixty and if you ever miss me _

_I'm right there on your arm_

_Don't you cry I'll leave you something behind_

_Skid marks and a double heart_

_Well he's a tough bronco buster_

_I'll bet he sleeps in his boots_

_Well he tried to throw a rope around me _

_Right out of the shoots_

_He swore that he loved me_

_Well I reckon he probably did_

_Cause when he rolled up his sleeve one day_

_I thought here we go again_

_A new tattoo burning like a brand_

_Two little hearts on my rodeo man_

_I wasn't looking for a permanent thing_

_First comes the ink then comes the ring_

_Bye bye baby_

_I bet we could've made a bunch of sweet memories_

_ You should have slowed down mister_

_Moving like a twister's just a little fast for me_

_So now it's zero to sixty and if you ever miss me_

_ I'm right there on your arm_

_Don't you cry I'll leave you something behind_

_Skid marks and a double heart_

_A new tattoo whistling Dixie_

_Two little hearts ain't gonna get me_

_I'm not looking for a permanent thing_

_So don't shoot the ink till I take the ring_

_Bye bye baby_

_I bet we could've made a bunch of sweet memories_

_You should've slowed down mister_

_Moving like a twister's just a little fast for me_

_So now it's zero to sixty and if you ever miss me_

_I'm right there on your arm_

_Don't you cry I'll leave you something behind_

_Skid marks and a double heart_

_ ~ Double Heart: The Band Perry_

Skid Marks and a Double Heart

_**4**__**th**__** year**_

Ginny growled in frustration and slammed her Transfiguration book shut. Her temper had flared up just thinking about what a stupid git Michael Corner was. She shoved her books into her rucksack and stormed out of the library and straight into Hermione. The result was a mass of books and papers that Hermione had no doubt taken the time to organize for her OWLs.

Ginny threw her bag to the side and began gathering books, "Sorry, I should watch where I'm going."  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked as she took a handful of books from Ginny.

"Wrong? No nothing's wrong." Hermione stepped back as Ginny began to raise her voice and gather papers with reckless abandon. "It's only a bloody tattoo."

Hermione stopped and turned to face Ginny, "Did you get a tattoo?"  
"NO!" Ginny yelled. "Michael Corner got a tattoo."

Hermione managed to pull the crumpled papers from Ginny's hand and sort out the mess, "So what's wrong with it?"

Ginny moved several feet before standing toe to toe with Hermione, her eyes all but emitting sparks and her voice bellowing through the halls, "What's wrong with it is he shouldn't have done it."

Hermione was backed up against the wall as Ginny continued her rant poking Hermione's chest rather forcefully. "I don't care if he wants a tattoo but he was not allowed _**that**_ tattoo. I am not going to be tied down to some sniveling toerag just because he puts my name inside of some hearts on his arm. If he thinks this is going to keep me by his side he is sadly mistaken. I will not be branded to some love sick fool like livestock. It's …it's….it's….AAAAAARRRGHHHH!"

"Miss Weasley!"

Ginny turned to face a furious Professor McGonagall. "Yes Professor?"

"Perhaps you should gather your things and remove yourself from this hallway. You are interrupting a NEWT lesson and as entertaining as my seventh years seem to find your love life I am afraid if you continue to interrupt my class you will find yourself in detention."

Ginny grabbed her rucksack and hefted it on her shoulder. "Sorry Professor. It won't happen again."

Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look, "I should hope not."

Ginny shrugged, not at all embarrassed by her outburst and turned to walk away. "Technically it wasn't my fault."

Hermione watched open mouthed as Ginny strolled down the hallway and Professor McGonagall muttered as she returned to her classroom. "Merlin have mercy on the poor unsuspecting fool who marries that girl."

_Eight Days Later_

Ginny sat in the common room writing an essay for Potions when Hermione sat down beside her. "You know, for someone who just broke up with her boyfriend a few days ago you seem to be in a really cheerful mood."  
Ginny shrugged and continued scribbling on her parchment. "It was bound to come to an end sooner or later."  
Hermione flipped open her Arithmancy book and began to work on her own homework assignment. "I'm sure it also had nothing to do with some sort of allergic reaction to permanent tattoo ink?"

Ginny stifled a giggle, "Haven't you heard? It wasn't an allergic reaction. Apparently the tattoo artist used a special ink."  
Hermione nodded slightly, "Oh? Do tell I'm interested to hear what sort of ink was used."

"Well," Ginny began, "This ink only lasts as long as the person's name you've tattooed on your body stays interested in you. When the infatuation ends, so to speak, so does the tattoo."

"But I was under the impression that the tattoo was still there."

"Oh it is, but it's been altered." Ginny waved her wand over an incorrect ingredient and continued writing. "You see, the tattoo still bears the name of the person but it's now covered with what looks like skid marks from a car."

Hermione frowned, "But how does the ink know? I mean is it reacting to some trigger from the person? You know, does the ink react to signals from the brain that the person knows it's over or is there some other trigger?"  
Ginny sighed, "You're thinking too much Hermione, save it for your homework."

"Yes but what are the possible long term affects?"  
Ginny put down her quill. "Would you rather I just tell you it was a well-timed charm that over time will diminish and take with it the original tattoo that someone may or may not have learned from an older sibling?"

Hermione gasped, "Ginny, how dare you let Fred or George teach you a spell that you have no idea how it may affect the other person!"

"Relax!" Ginny's tone was borderline annoyed. "I never said it was me. I was only trying to get you to lay off the speech about long term physical ailments or whatever you were gibbering about, but clearly you believe that story over the tattoo ink story."

Hermione pursed her lips, "I never said I believed it was you."

The pair sat in silence for several minutes before Hermione spoke up again, "So what's the real story?"

Ginny shrugged, "No one knows for sure but I place my bets on the Cho story."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and waited for Ginny to continue, "Apparently she was overly jealous and tried to replace my name with her own and the result was said skid marks across two double hearts."

_**5**__**th**__** year**_

The Gryffindor common room was alive with curiosity as Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas had yet another argument. If not for the fact that this was the fourth argument in less than two days but the subject matter was what had everyone's rapt attention.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ginny roared.

"But I thought you would like it." Dean stuttered. "I did do it for you."

Ginny whirled to face Dean, "NO! Under no such circumstance did you do that for me. If you would have asked me if this was something I wanted I would have told you never in a million years."  
"But most girls find that sort of thing romantic."

Ron stood next to Fred, "what's going on?"

Fred grinned, "Apparently poor Dean thought it would be romantic to get Ginny's name tattooed on his arm."

"Is he mad?"

George walked up followed by Lee and placed an arm loosely around Ron's shoulders. "Nope little brother just love struck is all."

Ron scowled, "Ginny had better watch out. People are going to start calling her a scarlet woman."

Just as Fred was about to respond, Ginny's voice roared to life again "I don't care if Romilda Vane told you the sky was blue and Hypogriffs ruled the earth I would never get a tattoo."

"But I only got one because she said you had one with my name."

Dean stood crestfallen as Ginny continued to yell at him, "SHE LIED!" Ginny grabbed her books and retreated to the fifth year's room leaving Dean to his own thoughts.

_One month later_

"How are the OWL lessons going?"

Ginny looked up from her book, "Better now that I have time to study and your old notes."

Hermione grinned. "It's no problem."

Ginny was about to start reading the next chapter when Hermione started talking again, "You know there's an interesting rumor going around about a certain sixth year and a tattoo."

Ginny closed her book, "Spill it!"

"Well the rumor is that a certain tattoo has been marred and looks suspiciously like the redesigned one that Michael Corner had last year. And it's also believed that a certain fifth year was involved in the process."

"You know Hermione; I can neither confirm nor deny the validity of that rumor. I mean let's face it, we know there were several rumors last year and none were confirmed."

Hermione nodded, "Yes you are correct, but the events seem so eerily similar. It's a bit suspicious if you ask me. You know, skid marks across two hearts and your name."

Ginny smirked, "Well no one is asking you and we mustn't add fuel to the fire by indulging in such rumors."

Hermione gave a thoughtful look to Ginny and shook her head, "Yes I guess you're right."

Ginny flipped open her book to find her previous page when she felt Hermione's eyes boring into her, "Was there something else you wanted to say?"

"No, just thinking some things over." Hermione began to pull out several stacks of parchment, ink and two quills before slamming down a book. "Actually yes, there is something I want to say."

Ginny sighed and turned toward Hermione with arms crossed and waited.

"If you did do some fancy charm work, and I'm not saying you did, but if you did, you really need to be careful about procuring a charm when a person isn't expecting it. Especially if it's a charm that you have no idea how that person is going to react to it because certain charms have never been tested to see whether or not they affect people and then there are certain charms that should never be used on people. And, if this is a charm that has never been tested it can be highly dangerous and one shouldn't mess with untested charms."

Ginny waited a few more minutes to make sure Hermione wasn't going to start talking again before asking, "Are you done?"

Hermione had the good grace to look a bit ashamed, "Yes."

"Good because I'm not the one who cast any spells on any tattoos."

Hermione sighed with relief and began flipping through her Astronomy charts, "Ginny you don't know how glad I am to hear that."

Ginny picked her book up and continued to read with a very Weasley like smirk on her face.

_Two weeks later_

Ginny slumped in an empty chair next to Hermione, "Please tell me that OWLs are not the worst thing to happen to my life!"

Hermione grinned, "Sure, in two years when you're taking your NEWTs I'll remind you of this exact conversation."  
Ginny growled, "Not funny."  
Hermione laughed, "Sorry. But I do want to ask you something."

"Sure, but after studying for hours on end I can't promise a coherent answer."

"That's ok, it's not OWL related anyway."

Ginny glanced at Hermione, "Ok, you've got my interest. What's the question?"

"Well," Hermione paused, "It's more like 'gossip' I suppose."

Ginny glared as Hermione continued, "I'm just a bit unsure as to how to ask seeing as you're a bit touchy on the subject of tattoos. But I couldn't help but notice you weren't all that upset about Harry possibly having a tattoo."

Ginny sat forward, "Watch what you say next Granger."  
Hermione grinned, "It's just that I don't think you would be all that upset if one 'Boy Who Lived' had a certain name tattooed on his arms surrounded by hearts. I mean really, you didn't seem all that miffed about him having a Hippogriff on his chest."

Ginny stood up and launched a pillow in the direction of Hermione who was now doubled over in laughter. "Hermione really! You know Romilda Vane is an idiot, I only said what I did last night because we both know Harry would never really get a tattoo."

Hermione pulled the offending pillow into her lab, "But seriously Ginny, would you really mind if it was Harry?"

"Yes I would mind," Ginny huffed and retreated to her room as Hermione's laughter followed her. It was with a small but reluctant smile that she had to admit to herself that Hermione was probably right. Harry was the only person she wouldn't be upset at if he decided to tattoo her name on his person.

_**Ten Years Later**_

Ginny sat up with a jerk and looked around. Nothing seemed amiss but it was all too quiet. Looking around the house she noticed everything was just how she left it, clothes only partially folded, toys shoved haphazardly in a corner, and the sun was beginning to fade away.

At that realization Ginny shot up but had to stop and catch her breath. The sudden movement caused a twinge of pain in her lower back and abdomen. She absentmindedly rubbed her swollen belly and waddled up the stairs. Her thoughts racing, she fell asleep, the boys had been untended, someone could have come inside and taken them. She reached the playroom and was relieved to find the pair of boys sitting quietly coloring on each other.

She felt so guilty for falling asleep while the boys napped but she was thankful nothing had happened. This third pregnancy was a lot harder then she remembered and she was tired more often than she had been for the boys. It was then that another realization shot through her. THE BOYS WERE COLORING ON EACH OTHER!

"Oh Jamie, Al, what are you doing?" Ginny didn't even have the strength to be angry.

Albus turned and smiled, "tattoo mommy!"

James laughed at his brother, "Yes Al, tattoo."

Ginny groaned, "Jamie who told you about tattoos?"

James grinned and pulled a picture from the floor. Ginny frowned a bit wondering where the boys had found the picture of Sirius with his tattoos from Azkaban. "You wanted to look like Uncle Sirius?"

Albus nodded again, "tattoos!"

Ginny smiled, "Ok, well you've had your fun but daddy is going to be home soon so we need to clean up ok?"

James looked crestfallen, "Clean my tattoo?"

Ginny bit her lip not wanting to deal with a temper tantrum and an aching back, "How about we clean your tattoos, but you get to keep one. And you pick which one you want to keep."

James jumped up and down clapping, "yay!"

Ginny grabbed their hands and led them back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed her wand and levitated Albus until he was sitting next to the sink. Ginny grabbed a clean cloth and soap and began gently wiping at the artwork. After several attempts of wiping, the marks were not coming off.

Ginny looked at James, who was patiently waiting his turn and counting his tattoos. "James, can you be a big help to mommy please?"

James nodded and waited for Ginny's instructions, "Can you please bring me the colors you and Albus played with?"

Seeing the worried look on her son's face Ginny quickly added, "Mommy's not going to throw them away, I just need to see what kind of soap to use ok?"

James nodded and ran up the stairs at full speed. Ginny turned to Albus and pointed to a scribble on his arm, "Can you tell me what this tattoo is?"

Albus smiled and shook his head, "Dragon!"

Ginny smiled, "It's a big dragon."

Albus pointed again, "Dragon, rawr!"

Ginny pointed to the other arm, "And what is this tattoo?"

"Dragon!"

"Another dragon Al?"

Albus laughed as Ginny tickled him, "Rawr mommy!"

The giggles quieted down as James brought Ginny the colors, "Here you go mommy!"

Ginny frowned as she looked at the colors James brought to her. These were not the colors she bought for them. She saw James holding out a small box that had been ripped by toddler hands. Ginny took the box and ruffled James' hair and began reading. "Well boys, it looks like daddy gets to see all your tattoos because mommy doesn't know how to clean them off."

James and Albus began cheering and laughing. Reaching over to grab Albus without thinking she lifted him off the sink and almost dropped him as her back produced one painful spasm. "Oh Al, mommy's sorry. Are you ok?"

Albus nodded looking a bit tearful, "I hurt mommy?"

Ginny smiled doing her best to look like she wasn't in pain in front of her boys, "No sweetie, you didn't hurt mommy. I just forgot you're getting to be such a big boy."

Ginny rubbed her back hoping to ease some of the pain when the front door opened. James and Albus ran out screaming, "daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Ginny smiled as she heard the boys telling Harry about their tattoos and their excited squeals as he picked each one up in turn and throw them in the air. She made her way out of the kitchen to find Harry sitting on the floor with Albus and James on either side talking about dragons and pointing to the many scribble marks they possessed. Harry's cloak was tossed to the side and the front door was still open with Harry just barely across the threshold. Harry looked up at Ginny with a grin but frowned slightly, "Are you feeling ok?"

Ginny nodded, "I'm just tired. I fell asleep and only just woke up which is why those two look that way."

Harry stood up and hugged his wife, "I'm guessing then that you won't be all that fussed that I stopped and picked up some takeout on the way home."

Ginny melted into Harry's arms, "That is the most romantic thing I think you have ever said to me."  
Harry laughed, "Even more romantic than proposing to you?"

Ginny grinned against Harry's chest, "I'm eight and one half months along. I waddle worse than Luna did when she had the twins. I eat more than Ron, and you brought home food. Yes, I'm going out on a limb and saying it's very romantic."

Harry pulled Ginny back and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "Why don't you set up the plates and I'll give the boys a quick bath."

Ginny sighed, "It won't work. I have to owl George. Apparently the boys got a hold of a Weasley product and of course there are no cleaning directions."

"Well then, you set up the plates anyway and I'll floo George so we'll have a game plan before bedtime." Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny's forehead then headed to the fireplace with Albus and James wanting to show Uncle George their new tattoos.

_The Next Day_

Ginny's back ached even more and she was restless. Everything George told her to try hadn't worked on the boys and they still sported their tattoos. On top of that they had a reckless energy that couldn't be released due to the torrential downpour outside. They boys were stuck inside and wound up tighter than a fizzing whizbee. Ginny had long since given up trying to remove the toys from the floor or finish the ever growing pile of laundry. She had managed however to get an early start on dinner.

Ginny was just finishing up in the kitchen when she heard the unmistakable arrival of her husband home from work. The boys were screaming and laughing wildly, "Daddy you're all wet!"

Harry was indeed soaking wet and Ginny's face fell as she took in his appearance. "Ok, boys go play for a few more minutes and let daddy dry off."

Ginny took Harry's cloak and hung it up, "Go take a quick shower. I'll keep dinner warm for you."  
Harry nodded gratefully and kissed Ginny on the cheek before sloshing his way upstairs. James and Albus had each grabbed one of Harry's shoes and giggled wildly at the squishing noises with their small feet inside. Ginny waved her wand and dried Harry's cloak and the small puddle of water that had accumulated on the floor but let the boys amuse themselves with the squishy shoes until Harry was ready for dinner. She would just have to remember to dry them later.

Several minutes later Ginny had both boys seated at the table as Harry appeared with hair damp from his shower. She smiled as she heard Albus, "Much better daddy."

Harry laughed, "Thanks pal."

Ginny turned to hand Harry a plate and stopped. "Harry, what's that?" she was pointing to a mark on his arm just peeking out of the sleeve of his shirt.

Harry's hand moved protectively over the spot, "It's nothing."  
Ginny frowned, "Did you get hurt? Move your hand and let me see."  
Harry took a step back, "No I'm not hurt. Don't worry about it ok?"  
Ginny glared, "Harry move your hand."

Harry's hand rubbed the spot slowly and began to stammer, "Ginny it's no big deal."  
James looked back and forth from Ginny to Harry then poked Albus, "I bet daddy wanted a tattoo like us!"

Harry turned red instantly as Ginny's voice got louder. "Harry James Potter move your hand this instant."  
Harry's first instinct was to move around the table and wedge himself between his sons as Ginny reached for her wand.

"Ginny, just let me explain."  
Ginny's eyes were all but emitting sparks and her red hair looked like flames as she moved to follow Harry. With no other defense, Harry picked up Albus who was no longer eating and retreated into the living area, "See, I told Hermione about the boys and she laughed. When I asked her what was so funny she said you had a thing for tattoos."  
Ginny's face turned purple. "What else did Hermione tell you?"

Harry still clutching Albus maneuvered around the couch and stumbled over some toys, "Well she told me about Michael Corner and Dean Thomas getting tattoos and said that you were deeply moved by it so I thought it would be something you would like."

Albus tugged on Harry's shirt, "Daddy I'm still hungry."

Ginny's eyes never left Harry's, "Put Albus down and show me your arm."

Harry sighed and put Albus down and slowly pulled up his sleeve. There glaring at Ginny in fresh red ink were two double hearts and her name.

In the next instant Ginny began yelling so loudly that James and Albus stood in the doorway to the kitchen with their hands clamped over their ears and watching the scene. Harry tried to interrupt but Ginny kept up the endless tirade. It wasn't until Ginny stepped forward and stumbled over one of Harry's wet shoes that the yelling stopped. Ginny reached out to brace herself against a chair and let out a gasp of pain.

Harry ran forward but was blocked by a small body, "No daddy! Don't yell at mommy!"

Harry was confused first by the fact that James was asking Harry not to yell at Ginny when only moments ago she was the one who had been yelling at him and second by the fact that both of the kids were trying their hardest to keep Harry away from their mom. If he didn't know better it was like they were protecting her. "James, I need you to move."  
At this point Albus put his hands up, "No daddy. Mommy's sorry she didn't mean it."

Harry looked back and forth at his son's and then to Ginny who for the moment seemed as if she was ok. "Albus, mommy's ok."

Albus looked up at Ginny and ran into the kitchen. Both Harry and Ginny could only stand in silence and watch the display from their boys even as James who's eyes were filled with tears was still blocking Harry from getting to Ginny, "Mommy didn't mean it daddy, don't be mad at her."

There was a small crash in the kitchen and Albus came back through the door with a trail of paper towels, "Now it's all gone mommy. Daddy can't be mad because now I cleaned it all up. It's ok now mommy."

Ginny looked down at her feet and saw the puddle that Albus was desperately trying to clean up and heard James tell Harry, "Mommy didn't mean to pee on the carpet. Don't yell at her. Please daddy."

Ginny looked up and caught Harry's eyes. She had been so intent on yelling at Harry that she didn't realize her water broke. It would explain the aching back and the restlessness and the irritability she had been feeling lately.

_**Fourteen years after Ginny peed on the carpet**_

Lily was chewing on her bottom lip and looking very thoughtful. "But mum, dad doesn't have a tattoo on his arm."  
Ginny smiled, "No he was just teasing me because of your brothers. And your Aunt Hermione told him about the two boys I dated at Hogwarts."

"So, you went into labor and had me two weeks early because you and dad fought over a tattoo that didn't exist and Al and Jamie thought you peed on the carpet."

Ginny laughed, "Yep it's all your dad's fault. Or maybe your Aunt Hermione's I haven't decided yet."  
Lily nodded but still maintained a very serious expression, "So what should I do if Collin Creevy still tries to put a tattoo of my name on his arm?"

Ginny frowned, "Well for one, I know his dad and I'm sure Dennis would love to hear about his son trying to get a tattoo. And second if that doesn't stop him you have my permission to ask your Uncle George about the tattoo charm."  
"The tattoo charm?" Lily looked unconvinced.

Ginny nodded, "I promise, he will know exactly what you're talking about."

Lily sighed and flopped back on her bed, "Mum?"

Ginny flopped back next to Lily, "Yes dear?"

"Did dad ever get any tattoos?"  
Ginny grinned and turned to face her daughter, "You remember me telling you about that Hungarian Horntail one?"  
Lily nodded, "Yea, but I thought you were just teasing Uncle Ron. And I never saw a tattoo on dad's chest."

Ginny grinned, "It's not on his chest."  
"MUM!" Lily grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her face. "I don't need to know these things!"

Ginny pulled the pillow away from Lily "I'm just teasing you."

Lily sighed, "Thank Merlin."

Ginny laughed and pulled Lily up next to her, "Come on let's get dinner started."

Ginny pulled Lily into a quick hug as her daughter asked another question, "So dad never got any tattoo with your name on it?"

"No I didn't."

Lily looked up as her dad walked in the room, "But, there's a Hungarian Horntail around here somewhere that has her name inside of some little red hearts."

Lily turned Weasley red, "Dad that's so disgusting!"

Harry leaned against the doorframe staring intently at his wife, "I thought you told Hermione you didn't have anything to do with the disfiguration of those tattoos?"

Ginny grinned, "I did tell her that. It's not my fault she believed me."

Harry leaned closer to Ginny, "It's a shame you're so dead set against tattoos Mrs. Potter."

Ginny turned to face her husband, "I've told you, we are not having this conversation again. If I ever hear another word about tattoos I just might go crazy."

Harry pretended to pout, "But you went and got yourself a tattoo. I don't think that's quite fair at all."  
Ginny grinned, "Yes Mr. Potter, I did get a tattoo. You think my tattoo is rather sexy. And if you're extremely well behaved for the rest of the evening I just might let you see it."

Ginny winked and walked away as Harry stared at the area of his wife's bum where his name was permanently etched, surrounded by two red hearts.


End file.
